tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Haven
Haven is a major city-state within Tyrrus and the capital of the region of Drakevale. It is the major city of magic within Tyrrus and home to the Council of Archmages. Appearance and Location Haven is built into the southern foothills of The Dragonclaw, the largest mountain in Tyrrus. It is northwest of Eredan and at the southern end of the Eastwood Mountains. Landscape Haven is often regarded as one of the most beautiful and picturesque cities, the view from the Upper Tier is a sight to behold. High on the sloping edges of The Dragonclaw, with the Everwood stretching away for miles below, it is clear to see why the first inhabitants thought of the land as a holy place. One a clear day the winding Dragonflame River can be seen winding away into the distance. Architecture Haven is relatively new compared to the other City-States, being founded only in 1068, and its architecture reveals this. With the exception of the Citadel, which was built long before the rest of the city, Haven has a much more modern aesthetic (modern being somewhere between medieval and renaissance in this world). Most buildings in the city are at least several stories high, the residents of Haven prefer to expand upwards than outwards. On the Upper Tier the builings often have a gothic theme and are built of stone, on the Lower Tier many buildings are made from wood. The Citadel towers higher than any other though, not only the tallest building in Haven but also the highest. Haven is the third-largest city in Tyrrus but still boasts an impressive population, the city is not very expansive but the lower tier especially is very densely populated, and parts of the city extend underground or into the mountain itself. The city is surrounded by thick walls History Origin The city of Haven was founded in 1068 and based around the Citadel, a massive structure home to many mages which had been there since 660. After the Great War there were many refugees and survivors who had no homes to return to, especially after the battles in the Everwood which destroyed most of the villages and towns in the forest. These survivors gathered at the base of The Dragonclaw, under the imposing shape of the Citadel. As a gesture of kindness the Archmages of Tyran constructed housing for these people and eventually a whole city grew around the Citadel. This city was named Haven due to its origins. The Rebellion of Eredanos When Eredall III invaded the Everwood in 1747 to claim Haven he thought the city would barely put up a fight, they only had a small militia. However, among the members of this militia were some of the most powerful mages in Tyrrus, and even the lowest members of their army had basic knowledge of magic. A third of Eredall's forces were swallowed up by Earth mages before the battle even began. Another third charged over Bridgewater crossing, which was subsequently sunk by water mages. When the remainder charged against the walls of Haven their attack was pitiful and Eredall III ordered a retreat. The Falconsreach Conspiracy In 1925 radical and corrupt Senator of Haven known as Evelynn Falconsreach decided that Haven and the Citadel had much more power than the other cities and simply wasn't using it. With help from dark mages she attempted to organise an undercover coup within every other city. She successfully assassinated the rulers of Thassalus in 1926 and would have succeeded with the other cities too if her plan wasn't thwarted by the Dark Monks who had discovered the conspiracy and were determined to stop the use of dark magic. She was dismissed from the council of Haven and exiled from their lands. However she did not stop there and with the help of a mysterious woman known only as "Witch" she accessed the forbidden magic and psychically took over the minds of the senators of Haven. Claiming herself to be Queen of Haven in 1927 she and her followers fought a heated battle with the Archmages of the Citadel, eventually winning and adding them to her armies of mind slaves. Evelynn may never have been defeated if it wasn't for the fact that overuse of the forbidden magic drover her insane and made her jump from the ramparts of the Citadel. This event scared the people of Tyrrus and made them realise the destructive and abusive power of magic in the wrong hands, this drove the Citadel to share their secrets of magic and ensure there was a suitable magical authority in every city. The Undead Invasion of Haven In 2015 Haven was invaded by an army of undead, something that had never before happened in Tyrrus. The undead breached the city walls and would have breached the Citadel if it weren't for the efforts of Kellan Sithwyr, Baldomar Eririm, and Mina Frost who managed to defeat the Jailor Culture The City of Magic Haven has always been the most magically prevelent city in Tyrrus, this is probably due to the influence of the Citadel and The Dragonclaw, Haven has typically been ruled by mages and benefited from them. Even in 2015 where magic is losing popularity in favour of technology, Haven sticks to magic. When someone wishes to learn magic they are likely to go to an academy in Haven, as the city is full of them and has the greatest minds on magic. Hierarchy Haven is ruled democratically by two factions, the Archmages of the Citadel and the Senators of Haven, these two are known to argue incessantly but both know what's good for the city. There is no individual leader of the city although many suspect that the High Chancellors rule everything from the shadows. The Archmage of Haven, the one who represents the city at the Council of Archmages and ensures magical safety within the city is Chancellor Alaric Blackflame the Lawmaker, a very famous figure across Tyrrus known for his dedication in the enforcement of justice. The Lower Tier Haven is split into two tiers, the Upper Tier and the Lower Tier, separated by an inner-city wall. The Lower Tier is the largest section, has the most people in and is mostly populated by lower and some middle class families. The Lower Tier is by no means poor but it is the poorest part of the city. Nevertheless the City Guard enforce strict law there and most people are fed and employed. The Lower Tier providess all the non-magical needs of the city, including food markets, blacksmiths, inns and more. The people of this section are mostly average and cater to the users of magic in the Upper Tier, although many residents of the Lower Tier know basic magic. The West and South gates lead into the Lower Tier. Locations within the Lower Tier The South Gate The West Gate The Foundry The Garrison The Upper Tier The Upper Tier is home to much richer families and is the main attraction of the city. While it does have a lot less people in and is smaller, the buildings within are more impressive and contains much more magical and mystical aspects of the city. Almost everyone in this tier knows and can use magic, the markets in this area mostly sell magical items and trinkets. Locations within the Upper Tier The Senate House The Central Library of Haven The Arcamere Hotel The Frostfire Club The Holy Church of the Pantheon